


Respective Kinks

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Deputy Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Humiliation kink, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Imbalance, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Teen Stiles Stilinski, authority kink, boxers as a gag, interrogation room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on Tumblr wanted: Hey! Can you write a sterek oneshot where Derek has an authority kink and he is a deputy. He fucks Stiles in the interrogation room. Handcuffs would be cool with Derek gagging Stiles with his boxers. Stiles enjoys humiliation.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 315





	Respective Kinks

Stiles couldn’t help but tug on the metal handcuffs that were laced through a bar in the middle of the table in the interrogation room in the police precinct. Stiles grunted as he was forcefully bent over the edge of it by a large hand between his shoulder blades. Stiles looked over his shoulder as his jeans and boxers were yanked off of his hips, his cock twitching at the rough treatment. 

Deputy Derek Hale was smirking down at his boss’ son, enjoying the lewd display the teen made, his tan uniform pants tenting as he rubbed at his crotch as his arousal spiked. 

“You look good like this boy,” Derek grunted as he smacked the teen’s pale ass, laughing at the little yelp Stiles gave at the sudden hit. 

“Deputy Hale,” Stiles moaned as the Deputy squeezed his bare cheeks and spanked him again. Stiles’ cock chubbed up under the attention making Stiles blush at how easily he was aroused. 

“Gonna fuck your slutty ass boy, gonna split you open my fat cock,” Derek promised in a rough voice as he unzipped the front of his uniform pants, letting said fat cock bounce free. Derek knew what he looked like with his cock jutting out of his pants like this but all he could focus on was getting his cock into his boss’s son’s tempting ass. 

“Please, oh fuck, please Deputy Hale.” Stiles lifted his hips, wiggling them a bit as his cock leaked a bead of pre-cum. He loved it when he got to visit Deputy Hale; the older man knew how to turn him into a proper slut with just his words and his cock. 

Derek squatted down to pull Stiles’ boxers and jeans away from his feet; he balled up the teen’s damp boxers as he rose back up. Stiles whined when Derek grabbed his hair, yanking his head back before the noise was cut off when Derek shoved Stiles’ boxers into his mouth as a gag. 

Stiles sank his teeth into the fabric on reflex and gave a muffled noise when he tasted his sweat and pre-cum that had been smeared over his boxers the moment Derek had handcuffed him to the table.

Stiles’ cheeks burned as his face was pushed back down onto the table, the cool metal feeling good against his heated face as he sucked at his boxers as he heard the telltale sounds of Derek lubing up his cock. 

“It’s been too long since I last got to unload in you boy, this is gonna feel so damn good.” Derek pried Stiles’ ass cheeks apart, rubbing the wet tip of his cock over the teen’s pink hole before he snapped his hips forward, roughly sheathing his cock inside of the teen’s tight hole. 

The boxers muffled Stiles’ cry as he yanked on the cuffs that were keeping his arms above his head on the table. Derek’s cock had indeed split him open and the stretch burned so good, Derek didn’t bother waiting as he drew out until Stiles’ rim was clenching around the head of his cock before he slammed back in. 

Stiles could only lie on the table in the interrogation room and hold onto the handcuffs for balance as the Deputy roughly fucked into him from behind. Derek was using the teen’s ass for his pleasure alone, grunting loudly each time his hips were flush with the teen’s ass. Stiles was forced up onto his tiptoes with each thrust of the Deputy’s large cock that the teen swore he could feel in his throat. 

Stiles moaned openly, knowing his boxers would muffle the noise enough as he happily took each thrust from the older man. Derek filled him so nicely and each thrust always hit the teen’s prostate making Stiles see stars as he drooled against the table below him. 

“Fuck,” Derek grunted as he grabbed Stiles’ sharp hips and held him in place as his cock throbbed inside of the teen’s clenching hole before he smacked Stiles’ cock and laughed when Stiles came with a muffled keening noise. 

Derek used the way Stiles’ orgasm forced his walls to clamp around his cock as extra stimulation to come himself, fulfilling his filthy promise to unload in the teen’s ass. Derek let out a content noise as his balls emptied into his boss’ son and he slipped his spent cock out afterwards only to pull out his phone. 

Derek took a photo to add to his private collection, this time it was of Stiles sprawled over the edge of the interrogation table with his pink hole gaping, puffy and dripping his cum. It was a sight Derek loved seeing. 

Derek tucked his cock away and stepped back up to the table, lifting the teen’s head off of the table. Stiles’ was flushed and still drooling around his boxers with glassy eyes. Derek took another quick photo of the teen’s face before he unlocked the handcuffs.

“I do love it when you come to visit boy,” Derek before spanking Stiles’ ass once more before leaving the room, locking the door behind himself so no one would wander in and see Stiles like that. That sight was for him alone. 

Derek didn’t mind staying afterwards and helping Stiles clean up but the teen had insisted on being left alone, especially after Derek used him roughly and left him humiliated. Derek was all for it, knowing how much they both liked their respective [authority for Derek and humiliation for Stiles] kinks and how leaving Stiles alone as this played into both.


End file.
